


Beautiful Dreamer

by Sunshinecackle



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Weylon was beautiful in a thousand ways, but this one thing made him ugly.





	Beautiful Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I’ve been hoping to write things, and I finally am getting around to typing up things I’ve written on paper. I have a few things in store, I hope you guys enjoy!

Weylon Jones was beautiful in a thousand ways at once.

He moved like a cat, all sure-footed grace and primal instinct, with deadly precision most of the time.

But when he slept, Richie Harris knew that all bets were off. Weylon was no longer cute or sexy or even lethal. In fact, he was mostly just annoying. Those long, skinny limbs flailed everywhere, he snored and drooled and mumbled nonsense. He could start curled peacefully over Richie’s arm, a soft little ball that grew like he’d been fed after midnight.

In his own way, it almost made him more endearing. Richie barely moved a muscle in his sleep. Sometimes Weylon would wake up just to check if he had died in his sleep. At first, it had been insulting, but eventually he came to realize it was just the scout showing he cared.

Even now, as the sniper carded his fingers through Weylon’s blond and blue hair, waiting out his own insomnia, he was entranced. The steady rhythm of Weylon’s breathing interrupted by little grumbles and snores calmed him some. Richie always slept better with his boy in his arms.

Ugly sleeper that he was.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this sort of on a whim, and I actually really like it. I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
